


Just Call It Ice Cream

by ScribeOfTheLegends



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Ice Cream, Invention, One Shot, Summer, heat - Freeform, pretend that the Vikings invented ice cream, rtte, the twins are GENIUSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfTheLegends/pseuds/ScribeOfTheLegends
Summary: Just a very short one-shot about Hiccup and the gang discovering iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes. Or, maybe a better name for it is ice cream.RTTE. Hiccstrid. Fluff. And the twin's genius.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Just Call It Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just Call It Ice Cream
> 
> Because where I am, it's stupidly hot already and I need something cool! So here is a short one-shot about Vikings discovering ice cream.
> 
> Rated: K Time zone: Let's pretend that in between season 5 and season 6 of RTTE it was summer.

Hiccup wiped his forehead with his forearm and groaned. "It's so hot."

Snotlout pushes himself off of Hookfang and grumpily stomped to the window. "Hooky! You're boiling!" Hookfang rolled his eyes and nudged Snotlout's back until he was almost falling out of the clubhouse's window. Snotlout quickly righted himself, scowling at his dragon. "Jeez!"

They were all slumped over in the clubhouse, miserably moaning about the heat. The archipelago was very cold very often, but that just meant Vikings were extremely uncomfortable in the heat. The Vikings were hardened and preheated for the winter. The cold didn't faze them. But oh, how they all dreaded the heat. And right now, in the middle of summer but before the two weeks of the midnight sun, it was hotter than ever.

Fishlegs was desperately fanning himself with a book while reading another. The twins were actually nowhere to be seen, though Hiccup suspected everyone were too hot to care. He could see Barf and Belch outside the window, though, so he knew the twins couldn't have gotten far.

Snotlout was, as aforementioned, slouching over the window in a futile effort to feel cool air. All of their dragons were outside, too large to all fit into the clubhouse but too hot to stay inside. It was even worse on the dragons, because they held raging infernos of fire inside them. At least they could fly in the cool air.

Toothless, being unable to fly without Hiccup and capable of fitting easily into the clubhouse, had been sitting in front of Hiccup and Astrid. They had been cuddling together to pass the time (under the cover of Toothless's wing so the others couldn't see) until a) Toothless decided to move and b) it was too hot for human contact. Now Astrid lay her head on his legs, occasionally reaching up to stroke Stormfly, whose large head rested on the sturdy windowsill of a window right above Astrid's head. "Maybe we could go swimming?" She asked hopefully.

Fishlegs looked up from his book. "We've gone swimming so many times during the last week, I think I might be more sick of the salt water than the heat. Guys, we've just gotta get through this. We'll be back to hypothermia and frostbite in no time."  
Hiccup stretched his arms out, thankful for the decision to take off his armor. Now, he wore a shirt and pants with the pants and shirt sleeves rolled up. "I wish there was something that was cold. Like an object. Or food. Too bad we don't any ice."

Astrid looked up at him from where she lay on his legs. "I thought we had ice stored, and we can't use it right now because we need it to keep food stored."

"We do have ice. But the twins ran off with the extra blocks we were saving for times like this." Fishlegs told her.

She groaned. "Why did you let them run off with the ice? They're either trying to explode it or banging their heads against it." She snorted.

Snotlout lifted his head from where he hung halfway outside the window. "Sounds like those idiots."

Almost right on cue, two silhouettes emerged in the doorway to the clubhouse. The figures both triumphantly held buckets in their hands, and the faint figures of Barf and Belch emerged from behind them. "Did someone call for the twins?!"

Fishlegs lifted an eyebrow. "No. No, we definitely did not."

Ruffnut stepped closer to them all with her hands on her hips and chin lifted high. "That's right! We heard your call of distress and we came to the rescue!"

Tuffnut strode near the center table and plunked his two buckets on it. "May I introduce..."

Quietly, so only Hiccup could hear, Astrid muttered, "Exploding ice! Ice crushed by the Thorston's rock-filled heads!" Hiccup stifled a snigger.

Tuffnut grandly finished, "Iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes!"

They were silent, until Fishlegs simply put the thought in all of their minds, "That's quite a name."

Ruffnut shrugged and added her buckets onto the table. "Well, you see, we wanted to make sure the name represented the food in the whole."

Snotlout trudged over to peer at the bucket's contents. "By putting the whole recipe in the name?"

Ruffnut shoved the bucket closer so he could see. "We did what was necessary."

Astrid got up off of Hiccup's legs and started to tug him up too. At his disbelieving stare, she grumbled, "I'm bored! C'mon." He reluctantly let himself be tugged to standing by Astrid, and holding hands, went to group around the table with Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Inside the buckets was what looked like... cold mush? But the mush was milky and creamy, with clear ice crystals. It was the color of yak cream, though two of the buckets were faintly pink and the other two were faintly purple.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut pulled spoons out of nowhere and distributed them among the others. "Try out glorious creation and you will taste the pure genius in this?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks. "What's exactly in this?"

"Sheesh. No trust." Tuffnut moved the bucket to sit under his chin and Hiccup warily backed away. "We were just lying around when a sudden stroke of inspiration hit me!"

Ruffnut continued. "And then the stroke of inspiration told me to mix together sugar, yak's cream, and crushed up berries!"

Tuffnut gestured wildly to the bucket. "And when they told me to freeze it in ice, I then created this wonderful invention of mine!"

Ruffnut knocked him on the head. "What are you talking about? I invented it! I got the stroke of inspiration!"

Tuffnut shoved her shoulders. "No, I'm pretty sure I got the stroke of inspiration! Iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes is mine!"

Among their bickering, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and Hiccup shrugged and reached their spoons in. It didn't seem lethal, unless they used poisonous berries. In which case the pink-purple coloring did not make sense, so they were safe. As safe as they could be eating something the twins made. They all had a spoonful of the gooey, melting iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes (Hiccup decided it needed a new name, but what, he wasn't sure) and popped the spoons in their mouths.

And well, it was okay- wow, that was amazing. He could definitely taste the berries but it was all mixed in with cream and sugar and ice and cold and it was wonderful.

Astrid had mirrored his blissful expression and reached in for more. Eventually, Snotlout and Fishlegs began attacking the buckets with them, all of them greedily scooping up the iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes, while the twins continued fighting and bickering on the floor.

They had almost finished a bucket when the twins had exhausted themselves out (which takes a lot, by the way) and hopped back over to the center table to see what had become of their iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes (yeah, it definitely needed a new name).

"Well, I guess you all have realized just how brilliant I- I mean, we are." Tuffnut studied the three empty buckets.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and pulled a spoon for herself out of nowhere, and attacked the remaining buckets with the rest of them. "Tuff, just have some before it's all gone."

They continued inhaling the iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes until Hiccup laid down his spoon and faced the others. "As brilliant as this invention is, we really need a new name. Iced-cream-and-milk-of-yak-with-sugar-and-crushed-berries-rolled-and-tumbled-in-crushed-ice-for-fifteen-minutes is way too long."

Tuffnut looked affronted. "Then what do you wish to rename my amazing invention with?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Just call it ice cream."


End file.
